¡Lo que hay que ver!
by silhermar
Summary: Hermione se aburre en vacaciones y encuentra un libro interesante, le descubre los secretos de los demás ¿lo mirará?


Dislaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Jk rowling, que para eso escribió la saga. La locura si es mía.

Dedicado a todos los que me van siguiendo y que les guste la saga HP para que veais que de vez en cuando, también hay regalitos.

* * *

Hermione estaba aburrida, era el verano de su quinto año, vacaciones, aún le quedaban dos antes de acabar Hogwarts. Estaba a principios de agosto y ya había acabado todos los deberes de verano, había visto todos los libros del curso y no sé le ocurría que más hacer.

A estas alturas, normalmente estaba pensando en irse a la Madriguera, o con sus padres de viaje, pero este año, ni una cosa ni otra, menudo aburrimiento. Además, sus amigos de la infancia, que los tenía aunque no se supiera, no vendrían hasta el día siguiente.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba próxima a morir de aburrimiento, pero pronto pasaría, ya había conseguido los horarios del metro de Londres y decidió irse de excursión.

Dejó una nota a sus padres en las que les dejó avisado que salía, que iba a la biblioteca nacional, por lo que sabían que tardaría, cogió el móvil de emergencia que le habían dejado, uno de esos de dos botones, verde llamar, rojo colgar. Por si acaso pasaba algo, ya se sabe que más vale prevenir...

Cogió el metro, siempre le había gustado, y llegó a la biblioteca, le encantaba, no era como la de la escuela, pero la sensación de los libros esperando por ella siempre era especial. No había vuelto desde que empezó la escuela, aunque tenía un pase de investigador, que consiguió a los nueve años, porque se había ganado la confianza de los bibliotecarios y así podía sacar todos los libros que quisiera.

Al llegar, pudo ver ciertos cambios, había nuevas estanterías ¿serían mágica? Se fue al mostrador.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó la persona al otro lado del mostrador.

-Hola Sara, ¿qué tal estás? – preguntó de forma muy educada, como siempre.

- Bien, pero estábamos preocupados incluso llamamos a casa ¿lo sabías?

-¿Por qué?

- Porque no venías, tardaste mucho en venir, así que como desapareciste, llamamos para ver si seguías bien. Pero tus padres ya nos contaron que estabas en un intervalo para gente tan lista como tú. ¿qué tal lo estás llevando?

"Así que eso era lo que dijeron mis padres" pensaba Hermione, emocionada. Aunque contestó – Es cierto, pero veo esto muy cambiado.

-No me extraña, hemos hecho reformas y añadido muchas cosas.- le respondió Sara.

- ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

- Por supuesto, tu tarjeta de investigador sigue siendo totalmente válido- respondió ella.- Por cierto, las cosas curiosas están a partir del estante 3 F.

-¿Cosas curiosas?- preguntó Hermione de manera curiosa.

-Siempre te interesó la magia y las energías especiales- contestó como si fuera lo más normal- pero fue al irte tu cuando nos trasladaron esos libros, y están allí.

-Gracias- contestó Hermione.

No se acordaba de que en su tiempo le interesaba tanto lo que le pasaba, ahora ya lo sabía pero de todas formas no haría daño mirar, ¿qué descubriría?

Lo primero que encontró fue los típicos libros de magia, ocultismo, tarot, como maldecir a la gente, y de repente, se encontró con un librito que le llamó la atención. Era curioso, era un libro muy fino, dorado, con letras rosas, parecía una revista para adolescentes muy desgastada. Y como ella no era de las que no hacía caso a un libro cuando le llamaba, aunque fuera tan poco serio, fue a verlo. Lo cogió y empezó a echarle un vistazo, era un libro con embrujos, si se le podía llamar así, pero no eran malignos, es más, ella creía que ni funcionarían. Nunca había visto un hechizo que sin ser en latín funcionara, así que siguió leyendo.

De repente una página le llamó la atención: " ¿Quieres saber que ocultan tus amigas? ¿sus mejores secretos? Usa este hechizo y verás"

Por supuesto, se echó a reír, eso iba a ser, una revista adolescente iba a decirte un hechizo que funciona, claro, pero le hizo gracia y se preguntó ¿Por qué no? Total, iba a seguir los pasos. Así que siguió leyendo y ponía:

"_Lea tres veces en alto la siguiente letanía, y con ella descubrirá tanto si quiere como si no los secretos mejor guardados de sus conocidos._

_Lo que se oculta se sabrá  
por aquí y por allá  
los secretos de mis conocidos dirás  
porque quiero saber mucho más."_

Una vez realizado con una gran sonrisa en la cara siguió riendo, por supuesto que era muy divertido, era absurdo, en inglés, y nadie pero nadie debía saber eso, aunque le parecía una buena broma, debía contárselo a Harry, seguro que le animaba.

Así, ya mucho más contenta salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al centro, donde empezó a ver a mucha gente con túnicas ¿túnicas? ¿qué hacían los magos allí? Hermione estaba totalmente desconcertada, de repente, entre esas personas con túnicas pudo ver a Ron discutiendo con Draco, cada vez estaba más alucinada.

-Te he dicho que es por ahí – le decía Draco a Ron.

-Que no, que han dicho la tercera a la izquierda y por ahí es la segunda- decía el aludido.

-¿No me vas a hacer caso?- preguntó con cara de cachorro degollado el primero- Venga va, sólo porque quiera ir al cine a ver Ice Age no quiere decir que no vayamos a un buen cine.

-Menuda mierda de cita- murmuraba Ron por lo bajo- ¿No podía ser algo cómo Aracnofobia?

-Quita, quita, amor, que sabes cómo me pongo.

En eso se fueron, Hermione alucinaba, por varios motivos, sabía que por mucho que dijeran lo suyo con Ron era imposible, lo sabía, pero ir al cine, Ron a ¿en una película de arañas? Eso era demasiado.

Pronto se fijó en que había más gente, pero era como si no la vieran, su amigo Harry iba discutiendo con Snape, ¿Snape? Realmente el zumo mañanero le había sentado muy mal.

-Te he dicho que no quiero que vengas a mi representación- le decía el profesor al alumno.

-Pues te fastidias porque Voldy me ha invitado a la suya y es justo antes- le contestó

-¿Tom?-preguntó Severus extrañado- no sabía que hoy también se bailara danza lírica.

-Pues resulta que como no quedaban días, juntaron todos los bailes- contestó Harry.

-Pues te veré, y no hay pero que valga.

-Bueno vale- dijo resignado el pequeño- pero es que no te imagino con mallas.

-Ya, seguro. Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus zapatos de baile?

- Los zapatos de claqué van en el bolso, ¿sabes el ruido que hacen?

-Lo sé, me tienes frito con ellos

Hermione se dispuso a seguirlos, jamás de los jamases se imaginaría a un Severus bailando, ¿qué es lo que bailaría? Estaba totalmente intrigada, aunque claro el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos haciendo danza clásica y su amigo claqué, era demasiado divertido como para perdérselo.

Les siguió y pudo oír la conversación

-Por cierto, Sev, hay algo que siempre te quise preguntar

-Dime

-¿Por qué ballet?

El maestro suspiró resignado antes de contestar

-Mi padre decía que era muy vergonzoso, yo quería aprender hip hop, pero él quería venganza por ser un mago, así que me anotó a ballet. Di que luego me gustó y se le chafó el plan.

-Curioso.- asintió el pequeño.

-Y tú, con las comodidades que tienes ¿cómo aprendiste claqué? No es algo que se de en la escuela.

-Cuidaba a un anciano que vivía al fondo de la calle- empezó Harry, y resulta que era profesora de claqué, así que me dejó ir a todas sus clases, siempre que guardara el secreto, tengo un premio escondido.

-Por cierto, imagino que no lo sabrás, pero el pulgoso y el lobo van a hacer una demostración de tango.

-¿Tango? ¿Sirius?¿El mismo Sirius que conozco?- Harry se quedó totalmente descolocado.

A Hermione sin embargo después de todo lo que había visto le pareció lo más normal, por supuesto que era raro, pero mucho más normal que todo el resto de cosas que estaba viendo.

Al llegar al teatro se sentó entre el público y pudo alucinar, realmente todos eran unos grandes bailarines, si se dedicaran a esto mientras dejaran al resto del mundo en paz nos iría a todos mucho mejor.

En el descanso pudo enterarse que Voldy lo usaba como terapia, le apetecía tener al menos un amigo, pobre Hermione, ya no sabía dónde mirar.

Al finalizar la representación pudo ver que todos seguían sentados, resulta que aún faltaba un acto como colofón final, al igual Hermione, muchos no sabían que esperar ¿bailarían todos juntos? Pues no, el final era Pansy cantando una canción de Rock, dedicada a su gran amor, Hermione. Al oír eso, ésta se desmayó, no podía más.

Se despertó en la biblioteca, ¿qué había pasado? Se preguntó ¿sería sólo un sueño? De todas formas iba a tener un trauma de por vida, aunque le preguntaría a su amigo si era cierto, sabía que agarrado no, pero algún ejercicio de pies sí que le había visto hacer. Cerró el libro, traumatizada, se despidió de Sara, y se fue a casa.

Era mejor que no le contara esto a nadie, podía haber traumas. Aun así, sólo de acordarse se echó a reír, había sido un día muy curioso.


End file.
